


Entre el deber y la sangre

by Melopea_Lilymoon



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Civil War, Civil War (Marvel), Doctor Strange - Freeform, Iron-Dad, Other, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Stark - Freeform, Protective Tony Stark, Spider-son, Teen Peter Parker, los vengadores - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melopea_Lilymoon/pseuds/Melopea_Lilymoon
Summary: La vida de Peter Parker está llena de secretos, la mayoría de ellos sin duda gracias a su alter ego como Spiderman, lo que no sabe es que sus secretos no son los únicos en influir en su vida, sino que aveces los de otras personas pueden hacerlo también. Aún así, el que Tony Stark lo invitara a vivir con él luego de la muerte de sus tíos no ocultaba nada extraño, ¿o sí? Civil War FF





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Desde hace días tengo en mente este fic y con tanto hype por el próximo estreno de Avengers Endgame y Spiderman: Far from home, necesitaba escribirlo o no dejaría de pensar en él.
> 
> Es mi primera vez escribiendo sobre personajes de Marvel, así que se aceptan críticas constructivas y sugerencias. Los sucesos que ocurran durante el fic seran o meramente de mi imaginación o estarán basados principalmente en las películas del MCU y tal vez ligeramente en los comics. Espero que lo disfruten.
> 
> También quisiera dedicar el fic a la memoria de Stan Lee, ese hombre que con su maravillosa imaginación nos ayudó a descubrir la nuestra y nos enseñó desde muy pequeños que siempre "un gran poder, conlleva una gran responsabilidad".
> 
> Spiderman y todos los héroes mencionados, lugares y objetos son creación y propiedad de Stan Lee (que en paz descanse) y Marvel.

No podía negar que estaba emocionado por lo que estaba a punto de suceder, aunque seguramente no debería de estarlo, después de todo, una reunión como aquella nunca se había llevado a cabo y algo importante debía de haber ocurrido para que ahora de repente el mismísimo Nick Fury, nada más ni nada menos, decidiera solicitar la presencia de todos los superhéroes y vigilantes de Nueva York en uno de los complejos secretos de SHIELD.

Él llevaba sólo algunos meses con su vida de vigilante pero ese corto periodo de tiempo había sido suficiente para que todo New York supiera de la existencia de Spiderman y la ciudad se sintiera más tranquila en sus manos, o por lo menos la mayoría, estaba ese sujeto J. Jameson que competía consigo mismo con cada noticia que redactaba tratando de hacerlas cada vez más infames, y con lo descuidado que Peter a veces era tampoco es que se la pusiera tan difícil.

Pero aún con las malas lenguas, Spiderman era sin dudas uno de los héroes más queridos de la ciudad y de los más activos desde que apareció. En sus pocos meses había tenido que controlar amenazas como el Buitre, que fue como su iniciación a las ligas mayores de los vigilantes, el Duende Verde, que dejó rezagos con los que todavía lidiaba en su relación con su mejor amigo Harry, El Doctor Octopus y el Lagarto.

Cada uno de ellos había sido una amenaza peligrosa, y mentiría si dijera que nunca tuvo miedo, en realidad se sintió aterrado en algún momento mientras peleaba, pero saber que la seguridad de tanta gente estaba en riesgo siempre fue suficiente incentivo para aferrarse al mucho o poco valor que le quedara y continuar peleando.

"Un gran poder, conlleva una gran responsabilidad", así lo dijo el tío Ben y así lo honraría Peter en todas sus peleas.

Tío Ben.

Todavía recordaba esa noche, en la que un pequeño momento de ira y venganza se convirtió en el error más grande de su vida, y del que seguramente se arrepentiría por siempre. La noche en la que Ben y May Parker fueron asesinados a sangre fría en medio de un robo a unos cuantos metros de donde él se encontraba.

No sabía si alguna vez en su vida iba a poder personárselo, había pasado ya casi un año desde aquello y Peter todavía tenía pesadillas muy vívidas en las que sujetaba sus manos frías y lloraba y rogaba para que abrieran los ojos, pero eso nunca sucedió.

A pesar de eso, había podido continuar con su vida, y la muerte de sus tíos no fue en vano, pues luego de ese día cada vez que presenciaba o escuchaba a alguien siendo robado, lastimado o en cualquier clase de peligro, sentía la necesidad de acudir a ayudar. Al principio ni siquiera lo pensaba, era meramente instintivo, hasta que un día decidió que por seguridad necesitaría una identidad secreta y así nació Spiderman.

Por supuesto que esto no fue lo único que ocurrió después de la muerte de sus tíos. De hecho ser Spiderman fue lo menos extraño de todo lo que pasó después.

-Niño, es hora de irnos.- le dijo cierto filántropo, playboy, genio, millonario. El hombre iba de traje, como siempre, uno de esos que de alguna forma hacían que se viera al menos veinte años más joven y con su barba estilizada de siempre. Peter no había puesto mucho cuidado en su ropa ya que a pesar de que estaban a punto de reunirse con Nick Fury junto con otros héroes y vigilantes, la reunión más épica del siglo y tal vez uno de los mejores días de su vida, Peter no iría a la reunión.

Bueno, Peter sí, eso seguro, Tony Stark no lo había dejado sólo ni para respirar desde que fallecieron sus tíos y quería que fuera con él planeando decirle a Fury la excusa de que era su "aprendiz". Apenas si hallaba la oportunidad de escabullirse como Spiderman para hacer su trabajo desde entonces.

Y ahora, con la constante mirada vigilante del hombre en él, quedaba claro que sería imposible que Spiderman se apareciera en esa junta sin que Tony activara un equipo de rescate luego de no ver a Peter por más de diez minutos.

Antes de irse a vivir con él a la torre de los Vengadores nunca le pareció que Tony Stark fuera la clase de persona que sufría de ansiedad, era muy cool, eso seguro, pero vaya que sufría de ansiedad. No por cualquier cosa, para la mayoría era muy relajado, pero por alguna razón no cuando se trataba de Peter y eso a veces lo exasperaba demasiado. Era lo que seguía de sobreprotector y a veces sentía que intentaba mimarlo demasiado, lo cual podía ser un detalle lindo pero se sentía mal pensando en que el hombre seguramente era así con él porque le tenía lástima. Así es, su más grande héroe le abrió las puertas de su casa, o más bien torre, y le puso el mundo en una bandeja de plata por lástima, y ¿por qué? Sencillamente porque Tony Stark había sido un amigo muy cercano de sus padres y luego de su muerte visitaba muy seguido a Peter para saber como estaba y siempre le daba regalos y lo llevaba a pasear de vez en cuando, aunque siempre de incógnito ya que un hombre como él llama demasiado la atención a donde quiera que fuera.

Luego de la muerte de sus tíos, tal vez Peter habría quedado destrozado por completo si Tony no hubiera llegado a recoger y cuidar de sus piezas. Aún recordaba lo extraño que había sido cuando de la nada y con los ojos rojos y un poco húmedos, Tony le había pedido que aceptara vivir con él en la torre de los Vengadores.

Recordaba también como por un momento creyó que se lo decía por Spiderman, que planeaba incluirlo al equipo y sintió miedo de haber rebelado por accidente su identidad secreta, pero también mucha emoción por poder ser un vengador.

Al final resultó que la invitación no era para Spiderman sino para Peter, que al tener quince años sería llevado a algún orfanato hasta cumplir los dieciocho, ya que no le quedaba ningún familiar con vida. Por supuesto, a pesar de estar en shock por la propuesta, no dudó en aceptar.

-Peter…

El adolescente de ojos castaños sonrió como disculpa por su tardanza cuando llegó junto al hombre que lo esperaba ya con sus famosos lentes puestos y una mano abierta hacia él. Puso su mano sobre el hombro del menor y empezaron a avanzar juntos hacia el elevador que los llevaría al último piso para subir al helipuerto donde los esperaba ya un Quinjet cortesía de SHIELD.

Happy llevaba un maletín en su mano y tomó el ligero equipaje de Peter con la otra. Subieron uno tras otro al vehículo y luego de unos minutos despegaron.

Por mantener secreta la ubicación a donde se dirigían, no había ninguna ventana en la cabina, solamente una en el techo que dejaba entrar la luz que cada vez se tornaba más anaranjada. Observando ese baño de colores, Peter abrazó su mochila, que en esta ocasión no contenía el traje de Spiderman, ya que lo último que necesitaba era que alguien de seguridad descubriera su identidad por tener que revisar su mochila a la entrada de aquel lugar súper secreto, donde se reunirían las personas más fuertes del mundo en una misma habitación.

Esperaba que no le llegara a hacer falta, y mucho más, esperaba que New York sobreviviera a ese par de días sin vigilantes.

Pasara lo que pasara, sería un fin de semana interesante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les agradara el primer capítulo. Conforme avance la historia iré explicando mejor el pasado de Peter y su relación con Tony Stark.
> 
> Les agradecería de corazón si dejaran un review para conocer su opinión.
> 
> ¡Hasta luego, besos!
> 
> Melopea


	2. Recuerdos y mucho café

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Jajaja yo feliz por publicar el segundo capútulo. No tengo mucho que decir así que simplemente dejaré esto por aquí.
> 
> Los personajes, lugares y objetos pertenecen a Stan Lee y a Marvel.

Durante el viaje, que fue más largo de lo que Peter esperaba, aprovechó para ponerse al día con varias tareas de la escuela que había dejado que se le acumularan gracias al patrullaje como Spiderman. No era nada complicado, incluso disfrutó el escribir ese ensayo para la clase de Física sobre el Dr. Banner, también conocido como Hulk.

Mientras escribía no dejaba de pensar en cómo sería conocerlo en persona, siempre había sido su héroe, y no necesariamente por su lado verde y con mal genio, sino por su trabajo en el campo de la ciencia. Definitivamente trataría de hablar con el en cuanto tuviera una oportunidad.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Quiénes más estarían en la reunión?

Ninguno de los Vengadores había puesto un solo pie en la torre desde hace meses, mucho antes de que el se mudara allí. El Sr. Stark le decía que algunos estaban llevando a cabo misiones en otros lugares del mundo y otros estaban retirados indefinidamente. En sus primeros días viviendo con él le preguntó tantas cosas sobre ellos como pudo hasta que Tony se hartaba y lo amenazaba con mandarlo a dormir al taller si no dejaba de hablar. Él había crecido viéndolos luchar para defender al mundo, los Vengadores eran justo la clase de personas como la que él quería ser, y la clase de héroes en la que Spiderman podría convertirse algún día.

Tal vez en un par de años incluso ser un vengador él mismo.

Estaba empezando a creer que tal vez había sido un error no insistir más con el Sr. Stark para zafarse del viaje con él y poder asistir como Spiderman. Intentó todas las excusas posibles, incluso fingió una herida en el brazo que él mismo arruinó cuando atrapó perfectamente las llaves que el hombre le lanzó al aire, claramente sin creer una sola palabra de lo que le decía.

Le había dicho que no era seguro que se quedara en la torre, ya que a pesar de ser todo esto un secreto que sólo algunos afiliados de SHIELD conocían, nadie sabía todavía que Peter vivía con Tony, según él por su seguridad, y no quería que un descuido del adolescente alertara a los medios y la gente empezara a hacer preguntas. Por eso siempre trataba de que no los vieran juntos en público y solamente Happy y la Srta. Potts sabían del muchacho que por alguna razón compartía hogar con el magnate hombre de hierro.

A pesar de todas las restricciones y el cuidado que debía de tener ahora para no ser relacionado con él por pedido del propio Tony Stark, se sentía agradecido de poder vivir con él. Aunque hubiera tenido una cercana relación con sus padres, Tony no tenía ninguna obligación de hacer todo esto por él, y no podía hacer más que agradecerle y tratar de causarle la menor cantidad de problemas posibles.

Se relajó en su asiento tratando de no pensar en nada hasta que después de unos minutos empezó a sentir como el sueño lo abrazaba hasta quedarse dormido.

/"/"/"/"/"/"/"/"/"/"/"/"/"/"/"/"/"/"/"/"/"/"/"/"

Del otro lado de la cabina la famosa mano derecha de Tony Stark, Pepper Potts, estaba sentada frente a él con los brazos cruzados y la vista clavada en sus ojos cafés como solía hacerlo cuando le parecía que su jefe pasaba de ser un adulto genio y dueño de una compañía multimillonaria a un niño caprichoso, lo cual estaba acostumbrada a que ocurriera muy seguido.

-Tony, sigo pensando que traer a Peter no fue la mejor decisión.- le dijo por quinta vez en el día, mientras tomaba un sorbo de café mirando por encima de la taza al chico que dormía del otro lado de la cabina con un libro reposando descuidadamente sobre sus piernas.

-Te estresas demasiado Peps, todo saldrá bien.- le quitó importancia mientras tomaba un sorbo de su respectiva taza y degustaba una de las trufas que estaban apiladas sobre una pequeña bandeja en la elegante mesa blanca que los separaba.-Va a estar conmigo todo el tiempo- se detuvo un momento como pensando en algo y continuó- excepto en la reunión, no quiero que se acerque a nadie, o mejor dicho, no quiero que nadie se le acerque, especialmente Fury.

-¿El director Fury sabe que va contigo?-su voz sonó un poco incrédula mientras abría los ojos mostrando un dejo de asombro.

-No, pero se lo diré.- respondió, restándole importancia, mientras parecía muy interesado en la trufa que sostenía con su mano.

-¿Puedo saber cuándo?- la irritación en su voz estaba casi perfectamente escondida.

-En cuanto lleguemos.

La mujer puso los ojos en blanco y resistió la tentación de rodarlos mientras presenciaba a Tony Stark restándole importancia al hecho de que estaba acarreando a un adolescente de quince años a un complejo ultrasecreto lleno de gente peligrosa y con la que el muchacho no tenía nada que ver.

A veces se preguntaba seriamente si debería hablar con algún profesional sobre la dependencia que el hombre parecía haber desarrollado hacia Peter en los últimos meses. Ella entendía que el chico era alguien importante para Tony, pero a veces sus atenciones hacia él parecían demasiadas al punto de estresarse si no lo veía en varias horas. Justo por eso el hombre había insistido en traerlo a pesar de lo mucho que Pepper insistió en lo peligroso e inapropiado que sería.

Pero de nuevo, estaba hablando de Tony Stark, y lo peligroso e inapropiado se lo pasaba por donde quería.

-Si terminan mandando de regreso al chico antes de poner un pie en el lugar tendrás que hacerte responsable.

Tony rodó los ojos y le dio un guiño fugaz.

-Hecho.

Estuvieron en silencio un par de minutos hasta que Pepper habló de nuevo, esta vez con voz más cuidadosa.

-Tony…- el hombre la miró ladeando un poco la cabeza inquisitivamente por el tono que había utilizado- ¿de verdad no tienes idea para qué los está citando Fury? Es un poco extraño, ¿no te parece?- Se acomodó mejor en su asiento y continuó- Dime la verdad, ¿está pasando algo grave? ¿Algo como la invasión Chitauri?

Tony pareció meditar un momento su respuesta antes de hablar.

-Tranquila Peps, no es nada de eso. Estamos a salvo de ciempiés metálicos alienígenas por ahora- Pepper respiró aliviada al ver la sonrisa del hombre, al menos no estaban en peligro. Sin embargo, su sonrisa se hizo pequeña y cambió a una mueca más tensa y puso su mano sobre su barbilla como si hubiera algo que le preocupara.- Simplemente hay un tema delicado que el General Ross quiere tratar con todos.

-¿Con todos quiénes?

-Con todos los individuos con algún tipo de poder- enfatizó la última palabra haciendo comillas en el aire con sus dedos mientras elevaba las cejas con una mueca.- Sucedió algo hace unos días con el equipo del Cap. y la gente está enojada, quieren justicia y para eso Ross necesita de un chivo expiatorio, y tal parece que nos escogió a todos para el papel.

-¡¿Los arrestarán a todos?!- elevó la voz sin darse cuenta y enseguida se cubrió la boca con las manos con expresión preocupada.

-No- contestó con precaución, tomando las manos de la rubia para retirarlas de su boca, mientras las acariciaba suavemente tratando de tranquilizarla.- No exactamente. Ya verás de que se trata cuando lleguemos. Tranquila, no pasará nada malo.

Pepper le dio una mirada intensa y se quedaron en silencio hasta que Tony reanudó la conversación con temas triviales para relajar un poco el ambiente.

Luego de un rato riéndose de una anécdota sobre un sujeto disfrazado de gato morado, "Grumpy cat", como se llamaba a sí mismo, en su última rueda de prensa, volvieron a quedarse en silencio, sintiendo que esta vez el sueño se apoderaba de ellos. La rubia le dio las buenas noches y se cambió a otro asiento que tenía más espacio en la zona de las piernas y lo reclinó hasta ser casi una cama y en un par se minutos yacía profundamente dormida.

/"/"/"/"/"/"/"/"/"/"/"/"/"/"/"/"/"/"/"/"/"/"/"/"

Tony terminó su cuarta ración de café y dejó la taza sobre la mesa frente a él. Su asiento quedaba en diagonal del lugar que ocupaba Peter en la cabina, así que podía verlo dormir desde ahí.

Se recostó un poco, acomodando mejor su espalda y su cuello, y observó al adolescente respirar pausadamente con los labios entreabiertos y la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia un lado. Por un momento, dejó de ver al chico de quince años y pudo ver a un bebé de un par de meses con sus manitas aferradas a sus dedos y sus ojitos avellana tratando de mantenerse abiertos antes de cerrarse y dar paso a una respiración lenta y profunda, que lo hacía sonreír como estúpido mientras acariciaba esas manitas.

Un solo año había podido disfrutar de esos pequeños momentos antes de que alguien se encargara de recordarle que con su profesión y la larga lista de enemigos que se había creado gracias a ella, sería imposible para él continuar con sus planes de añadir a una pequeña persona a su vida sin ponerla en peligro. Cuando cerraba los ojos a veces todavía podía ver un arma siendo apuntada desde el otro lado de la habitación hacia su pequeño que sonreía distraído por las luces y la música, sin entender lo que sucedía cuando toda la gente, ataviada con vestidos y trajes caros, empezaron correr de un lado a otro, tratando de no tropezar con algunos cuerpos ensangrentados tirados en el piso a su paso.

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza y apretó los ojos, tratando de alejar la imagen de su cabeza. Tomó la taza de café y la acercó a sus labios en un intento por despejarse, pero recordó que se encontraba vacía y la dejó de nuevo sobre la mesa casi con demasiada brusquedad.

Se levantó de su asiento y pasó junto a Pepper, donde se tomó un momento para tomar una manta junto al asiento y colocarla encima de su cuerpo. Siguió caminando y llegó al lugar donde estaba Peter. Lo observó un momento más antes de colocar la palma de su mano suavemente sobre su mejilla y permitirse por un momento pasar su pulgar por ella. Acarició un poco su cabello castaño, recorriendo la mano por su cabeza, antes de tomar otra manta, aguantándose las ganas de colocar su propio saco sobre su hijo, y la extendió a lo largo del cuerpo del muchacho, que con su baja estatura y sus facciones infantiles lo hacían verse más pequeño de lo que realmente era.

Con extremo cuidado se inclinó sobre el menor y depositó un beso en su frente. Le dio una última mirada y regresó a su asiento, donde se cubrió a sí mismo con otra manta y cerró los ojos, esperando que la cercanía del menor lo librara de cualquier pesadilla que pudiera ser evocada por algún un viejo recuerdo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les pareció? Me encantaría saber su opinión de cómo va la historia.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos! ¡Besos!
> 
> Melopea


	3. La mejor vista

La luz del cielo matutino le dio de golpe en la cara a Peter cuando abrió los ojos. No estaba seguro de en dónde estaba pero según su celular habían pasado seis horas desde que despegaron, al principio creyó que eso no tenía sentido pero luego recordó los usos horarios y que seguramente en New York todavía era de noche aunque en donde quiera que estuvieran ahora el sol apenas estaba empezando a salir.

Levantó la vista y descubrió al Sr. Stark colocándose un saco nuevo sobre su atuendo que lucía diferente al que llevaba cuando subieron al Quinjet. La Srta. Potts también se había cambiado de atuendo, el único al que parecía no importarle demasiado su ropa arrugada era a Happy, que luchaba por mantenerse despierto con la ayuda de un par de donas glaseadas y una taza de café.

Se incorporó en el asiento quitándose de encima la manta que no recordaba haberse puesto y recogió del suelo el libro de física que seguramente dejó caer mientras se quedaba dormido.

-Ah, ya despertaste- el hombre lo miró mientras anudaba su corbata y le pasó una bolsa con el logo de una marca lo suficientemente cara para que Peter tuviera miedo de arrugar aunque sólo fuera el envoltorio- ponte esto.

Abrió la bolsa y vio un par de jeans junto con una playera sencilla y un cárdigan seguramente más costoso que todo lo que tenía en su armario junto.

-Ah… señor Stark… no es necesario…- tartamudeó mientras trataba de devolverle la bolsa con un ligero sonrojo.

-Si niño, lo es- ni siquiera le puso atención al intento de Peter de devolver la ropa y pasó a revisar distraídamente algunas cosas en su celular.- No te vas a aparecer frente a los Vengadores luciendo como si te tuviera durmiendo bajo las escaleras y obligándote a usar la ropa de tu primo abusivo.

Peter miró su ropa con el sonrojo todavía en sus mejillas. Llevaba meses viviendo con Tony y todavía no había dejado de usar la ropa de segunda mano que era lo único que sus tíos podían comprarle mientras había vivido con ellos. Le quedaba un poco grande, sí, pero su tía May le había dado cada prenda con una sonrisa satisfecha que él atesoraba y no pensaba deshacerse de ella.

-Vamos- el mayor insistió con una sonrisa. De algún modo le pareció que el regalo tenía intenciones más cálidas que sólo cuidar la imagen del millonario, así que le sonrió de vuelta mientras sacaba el cárdigan y se lo colocaba encima.

-Supongo que no me hará daño probar algo diferente por un día.

Stark lo miró complacido, casi orgulloso podría jurar, y volvió la vista a la pantalla del celular, mientras se sentaba de nuevo en uno de los sillones de cuero.

Un letrero se encendió en la cabina y todos tomaron asiento de nuevo. Un minuto después sintieron el descenso hasta que la sacudida del aterrizaje les avisó que habían llegado a su destino.

/"/"/"/"/"/"/"/"/"/"/"/"/"/"/"/"/"/"/"/"/"/"/"/"/"/"/"/"/"/"/"/"/"/"/"/"

La puerta del Quinjet se abrió y Peter asomó la cabeza invadido por la curiosidad de saber en dónde estaban. Tony, que estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta, se hizo a un lado bloqueando su vista para dejar pasar a Pepper, que llevaba como siempre algunos papeles y carpetas abrazados al pecho, y a Happy, que intentaba bajar las maletas de todos al mismo tiempo. En realidad los mayores sólo habían llevaban consigo un bolso chico y un maletín de oficina cada uno, pero aún así a Peter le pareció demasiado para una sola persona.

-Déjame ayudarte con eso- le dijo Peter con un sonrojo, tomando su pequeño equipaje de los brazos de Happy, Tony pareció notarlo también y tomó su maletín, éste le sonrió y siguió su camino hacia abajo.

Tony se corrió al otro lado y extendió su brazo para colocar su mano sobre el hombro de Peter y guiarlo hacia afuera.

Al principio se sintió perdido, estaba seguro de estar en un muelle, en uno enorme, pero no veía nada de tierra por ningún lugar alrededor, y de hecho, tampoco veía agua, sólo aire y nubes que de alguna manera se encontraban justo a su altura, como si estuvieran suspendidos en el aire. Cuando se alejaron del vehículo, empezó a caminar en dirección a donde parecía que era la orilla del muelle. Tal vez estaban en algu a plataforma gigante en medio del mar lo suficientemente alta para dar la ilusión de estar en el cielo.

-Tsc, tsc, tsc, ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Tony se le acercó con los brazos en la espalda y una sonrisa juguetona.

-Quiero saber en donde estamos.

-¿No es obvio? Es un Helicarrier, muchacho. Estamos suspendidos en el aire a varios kilómetros de altura. ¿No tienes vértigo, o sí? No es un buen lugar si le tienes miedo a las alturas.

-No le tengo miedo a las alturas- el adolescente rodó los ojos y llegó a la orilla de la zona de aterrizaje, donde una barandilla evitaba que alguien pudiera caer a un piso inferior, también al aire libre, donde tenían más vehículos, aunque ninguno como nada que hubiera visto antes, y había gente uniformada, o por lo menos vestida toda de negro, al parecer entrenando.

Podía ver a lo lejos que en algún punto el piso se acababa y todo lo que había era cielo y más cielo. El Sr. Stark tenía razón, la sensación de estar parado en una plataforma que estaba simplemente flotando en el aire podía marear un poco, pero Peter estaba acostumbrado a saltar de rascacielos en caída libre con todo y piruetas, esto no era suficiente para intimidarlo. En todo caso, más bien le parecía sorprendente, sobretodo porque al mirar al otro lado pudo ver que la extensión del lugar era de verdad enorme, sobre todo a lo largo, y si no se equivocaba, podría jurar que había algún tipo de estructura escondida bajo el suelo que pisaba en ese momento, tal vez con habitaciones u oficinas.

-¿Ya terminaste de admirar el lugar? Te van a entrar moscas a la boca si sigues así.

Peter apretó los labios en seguida, ni siquiera había notado la mueca de asombro en su cara. Tony lo miró divertido y le hizo señas para que lo siguiera.

Atravesaron la zona de aterrizaje hasta unas puertas que al abrirse rebelaron un ascensor. Pepper y Happy no se veían por ninguna parte y Peter supuso que debían de haberse adelantado. Mientras caminaban hacia las puertas, dos personas con el mismo atuendo que todos usaban en ese lugar se posicionaron detrás de él y el señor Stark y luego frente a ellos al cerrarse las puertas del elevador.

Ambos eran mucho más altos y musculosos que Peter, y aunque sabía que ninguno de los dos podía ser más fuerte que él, no pudo evitar empezar a sentirse muy nervioso.

Miró al hombre de forma inquisitiva y este le guiñó el ojo en un gesto tranquilizador mientras susurraba:

-Es por protocolo de seguridad, les gusta fingir que son los Hombres de negro.

Peter rio por lo bajo y se relajó un poco, aunque no por completo.

De repente todo esto perecía más real. No se había detenido a pensar demasiado en el tema porque últimamente rara vez tenía algo de tiempo libre por todo el trabajo en la escuela y como Spiderman, pero le daba demasiada curiosidad -y un poco de miedo- saber cuál sería la razón de que de repente el director de SHIELD rastreara y tratara de entrar en contacto con tantas personas…. con "dones", como fuera posible.

Tony le había dicho que era algo importante pero no peligroso, al menos mientras no se metiera en problemas ni estuviera "jugando" por ahí. Cuando hablaba así, podía jurar que el hombre creía que Peter tenía seis años, y no quince.

Con las paredes de cristal del elevador, el castaño pudo ver los primeros pisos de la construcción, que eran más como plataformas de metal junto a las paredes que conectaban interminables pasillos que no podía ver hasta a dónde llegaban. También habían muchas escaleras metálicas atravesando el espacio aquí y allá, y algunas que se perdían en los pisos inferiores que estaban fuera de la vista.

Cuando pasaron por un hueco que prácticamente atravesaba el piso, se vieron rodeados de la estructura común de un tuvo de ascensor, excepto que no estaba hecho de concreto, sino de algún material metálico negro, seguramente muy resistente, y cada vez que pasaban un piso tenía, un pequeño vistazo del pasillo ya que las puertas también eran de cristal.

Bajaron un par de pisos hasta que el ascensor se detuvo en lo que le resultó a Peter una visión muy decepcionante. Se abrieron las puertas y al salir se sintió como si estuviera en un hotel, uno de lujo, seguro, pero a diferencia de los pisos superiores, no parecía haber nada en este que lo hiciera sentir como si estuviera en un complejo de héroes súper secreto. No estaba seguro de qué había estado esperando pero definitivamente no algo tan "normal".

Los escoltas se adelantaron por el pasillo con ambos súper héroes por detrás, y caminaron pasando de largo junto a las puertas a los lados, guiándolos hasta la que se encontraba justo al final. Uno de ellos sacó un llavero, que no parecía tener nada de especial, era sólo una pieza metálica plana en forma de óvalo. La colocó sobre una pequeña placa metálica junto a la puerta y con el oído súper desarrollado que tenía, Peter pudo escuchar por lo menos una docena de cerrojos correrse dejándoles el paso libre para entrar a la habitación.

El hombre le entregó el llavero al señor Stark -al parecer su llave de habitación- y se retiraron por el pasillo de regreso al ascensor.

Tony se hizo a un lado con una sonrisa y le hizo un gesto a Peter para que abriera la puerta, éste así lo hizo y una vez más su mandíbula cayó al piso al ver el cuarto que estaba frente a él.

-Hogar, dulce hogar.- el mayor lo empujó ligeramente para que entrara en la habitación, cerrando la puerta por detrás, y dirigiéndose directamente al sillón de cuero negro que se encontraba en medio del enorme espacio. Se dejó caer a lo largo de éste y cerró los ojos, relajándose con sus brazos detrás de la cabeza.

Peter se quedó parado delante de la puerta, observándolo todo. Creyó que vería algo parecido a un típico cuarto de hotel, pero esto lucía más como un penthouse de lujo neoyorkino.

Las paredes frente a él, que medían por lo menos cinco metros, eran completamente de cristal, dándoles una vista de casi trescientos sesenta grados al cielo en el que estaban suspendidos. Había algunas pequeñas nubes tocando aquí y allá el ventanal y el cielo se veía tan azul que parecía un cuadro pintado por alguien que adoraba los paisajes. Cuando pudo alejar su vista del cielo a su alrededor, se fijó en que todo en ese cuarto se veía como salido de una película de ciencia ficción, una mezcla entre amueblado moderno y tecnología futurista. A decir verdad, era como la zona habitacional de la torre de los Vengadores, pero aún más avanzada.

También era más fría. Tal vez fuera porque Tony siempre lo había hecho sentir como en casa desde que lo invitó a vivir con él, pero el piso que compartían en la torre era un lugar cálido y gracias a su compañía, divertido. Este lugar olía a nuevo y todo se veía meticulosamente acomodado y muy frío.

Avanzó hasta llegar al sofá y se sentó en el reposabrazos junto a donde Tony tenía su cabeza recostada en un cojín de seda plateada.

El hombre abrió los ojos y le sonrió con ojos somnolientos.

-¿Qué te parece el lugar, Pete?

-¿En serio hiciste que un diseñador arreglara esto sólo para estar aquí un par de días?

A Peter le parecía divertido lo caprichoso que el hombre podía llegar a ser, casi como si a veces él fuera el adulto y Tony el niño.

-Suena totalmente como algo que yo haría, pero no. Pedí que nos dieran esta habitación por la maravillosa vista, el amueblado es cortesía del sorprendente buen gusto de quien esté a cargo de decorar este lugar.- sonrió de lado y continuó con diversión -siempre me imaginé a Fury viviendo en una bati-cueva anticuada, pero si en realidad así es como vive creo que lo respeto un poco más que hace diez minutos.

-¿Crees que viva en un Helicarrier?

-No tengo idea, creo que nadie sabe donde vive. Siempre se aparece de la nada como si fuera un vampiro, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que no sea un vampiro o un extraterrestre, a estas alturas ya me espero cualquier cosa de la gente con la que trabajo.

-Hablando de ellos…

-O los demás Vengadores están en sus habitaciones descansando o todavía no han llegado.

-¿Podemos ir con ellos después? ¿Puedo hablar con Capitán América? ¿Me puedo tomar una foto con él? Iba a traer mi playera con el escudo pero la olvidé, pero no importa porque tengo la pijama…

-¿Por qué quieres que el señor dientes perfectos firme tu pijama de Capitán América y nunca me has pedido a mí que lo haga?

-Porque cuando tenía ocho años lo hiciste, autografiaste mi pijama y la mitad de mis cosas también, incluyendo lo que no era de Ironman.

El hombre sonrió al recordarlo.

-Oh, si, es cierto. Supuse que te encantaría tener mi autógrafo en tu cuarto.

-Sí, en TODO mi cuarto.

-Bueno, a tu yo de ocho años le encantó.

El adolescente rio y se recargó más en el sofá.

-¿Podré conocerlos entonces?

Le daba la sensación a Peter de que a Tony no le encantaba la idea, pero al final asintió lentamente.

-Claro, puedes conocer al equipo, aunque no puedes estar por ahí tu sólo, cuando yo esté ocupado, Happy se quedará contigo todo el tiempo.

-¿Qué?- Peter lo miró ofuscado.- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡No necesito una niñera!

Tony se incorporó en el asiento y se giró hacia el castaño.

-Demasiado tarde, porque le pedí que viniera específicamente para eso.

Peter abrió los ojos de par en par y dejó caer su mandíbula con un gesto de ofensa.

-Debes estar bromeando…

-No lo estoy.

-Tony, yo sé cuidarme sólo- hablaba tratando de mantener la calma y alejar el enojo que empezaba a sentir. ¿Asignarle un niñero? ¡Él era Spiderman, por el amor de Dios!

-Este lugar está lleno de gente entrenada y peligrosa Peter,-se acercó ligeramente a él con la vista clavada en sus ojos- y sinceramente no confío completamente en todos, al carajo, ¡no confío completamente en nadie! No tienes permiso de ir sólo a ningún lugar y esa regla que te deben de haber enseñado cuando tenías dos años, ¿la recuerdas? ¿no hablar con desconocidos? La vas a aplicar en todo momento a menos que yo te diga que esa persona no es una amenaza.

-Te estás volviendo paranoico- Peter se puso de pie y se acercó al ventanal- en serio, más que de costumbre.

-Sólo quiero tomar mis precauciones, ¿tan malo es que quiera asegurarme de que estás seguro?

El hombre se puso de pie y caminó hasta llegar junto a Peter. El muchacho observaba el cielo fijamente, como si fuera un ave enjaulada que quería que abrieran la puerta para poder salir volando. Y Tony miraba a Peter, a su hijo, y veía a un bebé llorando asustado, y veía un arma, y veía los brazos de un extraño alrededor de él y veía sangre, mucha sangre y se veía a sí mismo prometiéndose que nunca iba a permitir que algo malo volviera a sucederle por su culpa.

El chico le devolvió la mirada, esta vez más calmado.

-Ya sé que te preocupas por mí, y te lo agradezco, de verdad. Desde que murió tío Ben, tú has sido casi como un padre para mí,- el millonario sintió una punzada en el pecho al escuchar ese "casi" salir de la boca del castaño- pero necesito que entiendas que no soy tan frágil como tú piensas. Soy inteligente y fuerte,- "y soy Spiderman..."- sé cuidarme sólo.

Tony lo miró directo a los ojos y su mirada se suavizó por un momento. Peter le sonrió y el hombre le devolvió la sonrisa, colocando una mano sobre su hombro y apretándolo con fuerza. Tierno, pero aún así…

-Me alegra que seas tan bueno cuidándote sólo, pero no. Happy será tu sombra y punto.

No lo dejó decir nada más antes de dar la vuelta y subir por unas escaleras que daban a una de las habitaciones y cerrar la puerta detrás de sí, sin mirar a Peter de nuevo.

Bueno, definitivamente debió haber venido como Spiderman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les pareció? Me alegraría mucho que me den su opinión para saber si les gusta la historia o si tal vez debo mejorar algo.
> 
> No necesitan tener una cuenta así que quien quiera siéntase libre de dejar un review aquí abajo ^u^
> 
> Melopea


End file.
